A Happy Bloody New Year
by PHP27-31
Summary: New Year celebration with Arthur, the terrible trio and others. One-shot with OC's.


Disclaimer: We do not own Hetalia. Rated for Language. Hope you like it. :)

**Oh yeah... the OCs were from our ongoing series, 'Choices'.**

* * *

**A Happy Bloody New Year**

"Patrick! Ed! Stop that! Or else you'll be like that the whole year!" Liliane exclaimed angrily at the twins as they were fighting with each other again. She swatted them away as she arrange the food on a very long table. Her silver hair was tied up in a high ponytail and her ruby red eyes were scrutinizing the delicacies.

The twins did not heed Liliane and continued to exchange blows with each other using sticks. Yes, long brown wooden sticks. Apparently, Fred gave them the sticks to lower the chances of them getting to visit the hospital. The sound of the waves was accompanied by two sticks crashing with each other when a crack was heard.

"Yah fool! Look't what yah did! Yah broke it!" growled Edward at Patrick as he threw the broken stick at the ground causing sand particles to fly and tackled Patrick to the ground. The bodies hit the sand, softening their impact. They rolled and rolled in the sand as they struggled with each other.

"No fair! You're just a sore lo–" choked Patrick as he tried to pry Edward off him. The two wrestled with each other until they saw a pair of shiny black shoes near them. They immediately pushed each other away and scrambled to get up. Both Edward and Patrick dusted sand away from their red highlighted dark hair.

"What did I tell you two about the sticks?" Fred asked them coldly. Two pairs of ocean blue eyes stared at him fearfully. Fred stood in front of the twins, his neat brown hair flying away a bit and his glasses glinted at the moonlight.

"You said we're not to break them. . ." mumbled Patrick as his eyes darted away from Fred's cold dark green ones. Edward fidgeted beside him.

"And?" Fred prodded them to continue.

"Yah told us t'stop playin' when the stick breaks." Ed muttered as he looked straightly at Fred.

"But what did you do?" Fred asked them as he tapped his foot on the sand, his eyebrow was raised.

"It was Ed's fault! He strangled me." Patrick supplied while nodding his head.

"Yeh'r such a tattletale! Yah'r the one who broke them!" Edward retorted.

The two twins were about to fight again when they felt a dark aura suddenly surrounding them. The two of them gulped as they started to back away from Fred. He was glaring at them, his eyeglasses glinting dangerously. They were about to run away when Fred was suddenly up in the air, yelping.

"What is going on? Put me down! I demand you to put me down!" Fred protested as three pair of hands carried him towards the sea. The three people ignored Fred and left the twins dumb founded, staring after their brother. Fred was still protesting when he was dropped into the sea with a big splash.

"Mon cher, you need to cool down a bit. It's a beautiful night, is it not?" Francis laughingly said. He flipped his blond hair as his blue eyes twinkled with mischief. Fred was struggling to stay afloat in the water but nobody seemed to notice.

"Yeah! It was my awesome idea! Because you know, I'm so totally awesome!" exclaimed Gilbert while stiking a pose his silver hair flying away from because of the breeze and his red eyes almost the same with Francis'. Only Fred's hand was now visible to them.

"Uh. I think I should go back to Romano now." Antonio said sheepishly as he scratched his brown hair, his brown eyes searching for the foul mouthed boy. The three men stood there as waves lapped at their feet. They waited for Fred to come back to the shore when the twins commented.

"Uhm, guys. I don't think brother can swim." Patrick remarked as he watched his brother's hand sink.

"D'fool's right. Ol' bro can't swim." Edward gruffly said while scratching his chin.

The trio sweat dropped as they heard Arthur scream. "BLOODY HELL! YOU THREE IDIOTS! WHY DID YOU THROW MY BROTHER INTO THE SEA?" Arthur stomped towards them. His green eyes akin to Fred's were blazing with fire.

"Uhm. . .just so you know, it was not awesome's idea to throw him into the sea." Gilbert lied sheepishly as he slowly backed away.

"Why don't you just go and rescue him, mon cher?" Francis asked as they continued to only stare at the sea. Poor Fred was still drowning and still nobody was rescuing him.

"I don't want to get wet. You bloody twats." Arthur angrily replied. The others tilted their heads in confusion.

"Romano knows how to swim, maybe he can help?" Antonio supplied helpfully. A voice butted in their conversation.

"Do not worry! The hero is here!" Alfred shouted as he ran towards them.

"Can you swim?" asked Francis.

"I'm a hero! Of course I know how to! Don't worry, I shall save him!" Alfred then jumped into the sea and rescued Fred. When they reached the shore, Alfred lay Fred down. He started to brag about his heroic deed. Two more persons joined their circle around Fred.

"Rescuing a dead body is not heroic at all." Roderick pointed out quietly.

"Oh shut up! I shall now perform a mouth to mouth resuscitation on him!" exclaimed Arthur proudly. His face was getting nearer and nearer Fred's face. "Ewwwwwww." chorused the idiotic trio and the twins.

"What are you eww-ing for? You're straight? I thought you were gay? I know that I'm straight, cause I'm awesome!" Gilbert asked Francis. Francis only elbowed Gil in the stomache and rolled his eyes.

"KYAAAAA! Oh my goodness! I'm going to witness two boys kissing" Elizaveta giggled while holding a handkerchief in front of her nose. Too bad for her, Fred suddenly gained his consciousness before Alfred could touch his lips with his.

"Ack – as if I would allow you to do that." Fred coughed as he sat up and looked for his glasses that were unfortunately swept away by the waves. Elizaveta only sighed and pouted while Roderick comforted him. The fireworks started to light up the sky at that moment.

"Ol' bro!" "Brother!" Ed and Patrick cheered simultaneously. Arthur on the other hand approached Alfred and pulled him up only to punch him.

"What the fuck? Ouch ouch ouch." Alfred wiped his bleeding nose and glared at Arthur. Arthur only smirked as he greeted him. "And a bloody New Year to you too."

"And may I ask what is going on here?" Liliane queried as she stood there in front of them. When she saw Fred dripping wet and coughing, she immediately assisted him. "You should have changed first before you decided to go swimming." She scolded Fred.

Fred only glared at the trio. Liliane followed her gaze and saw the trio. She only rolled her eyes as she pulled Fred up. "Come on everybody, the food is ready." She led the way towards the table. At the table, they saw Feliciano eating with glee and Ludwig muttering darkly something about the lack of sausages. Everybody was now gathered at the table.

"PASTA! Everybody, you want pasta?"

"Feliciano, close your mouth when you're eating. And I want sausage, not pasta"

"Shut up you potato bastard. Only you would like sausage."

"Romano, that's not nice. You should apologize."

"Oh my, a lover's quarrel. How cute!"

"Elizaveta dear, I'm afraid it's just a simple quarrel."

"Where are my bloody scones?"

"Brother, they're right beside the pesto."

"Oh. Right. Thanks Lil."

"Look! Fireworks! They're so awesome! Like me!"

"Ed, you shouldn't eat too much."

"Yah keep yer mouth shut."

"Mon cher, it's such a lovely night! The fireworks are brilliant! Oui!"

"I wonder who's making those fireworks."

Everybody suddenly stared at Fred weirdly. Fred only shrugged and continued eating. Suddenly, a huge silhouette was coming from the sea. Fireworks lighted up the sky once again and showed a big muscular person on a boat holding a ukulele.

"Happy New Year Everybody, let's keep the world happy" the giant hummed while strumming his ukulele, fireworks kept bursting in the sky. The dark sky was filled with different colors ranging from red to violet.

"It's grandpa Rome." Feliciano said with a dreamy voice. The others could only stare at the mysterious ukelele playing man.

"Happy Pasta everybody!"

"It's Happy New Year."

* * *

So just kind of random drabble for New Year... fluff?

Yeah. Well, anyway... Happy New Year guys. Hope you liked it. :)


End file.
